rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle in Enchanted Rainforest
Toulee takes Rocky and Bullwinkle to the Enchanted Rainforest when some animals are curse and turn into plants by an evil sorcerer so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee are the only three with the magic diamonds on their necklaces to break the spell. Plot Once upon a time at Frostbite Falls, Rocky and Bullwinkle are on a date with Blaineley, Furry and Mia at a restaurant, they are in a French language place, but their immortals friends Huaxing, Shanying, Shuxien, Xiangliang and Zuiqi and their friends Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo ans Nei'er came to see Blaineley, Furry and Mia and asks them that Miss Poodle, Marissa Green and their nephews need their help so Blaineley, Furry and Mia start their mission while Rocky and Bullwinkle see a gray teenage kangaroo and it's Toulee and she told them that she's trying to get away from those angry mobs so they have to help her to fight these guys and scare them away. After those mobs are gone, Toulee wants Rocky and Bullwinkle to come with her to the woods and then cross the bridge and then Toulee use the diamond on her necklace to open the passage way as she, Rocky and Bullwinkle goes though. When they made their way out Rocky and Bullwinkle realizes that they are in the Rainforest, they see all trees exotic plants, magical creatures and animals in the forest, they said that Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Xiangliang, Zuiqi and Shuxien has told them that they have a mission with Poodle, Marissa and their nephews. Suddenly a small fairy whose told them that an evil wizard named Ivanoz Oddiful has cursed forest animals and turns them into plants, but Rocky and Bullwinkle didn't realize that Toulee has already had the first magic diamond on her necklace and it's contain the power of earth so small fairy give Rocky and Bullwinkle two more diamonds. Rocky and Bullwinkle's diamonds turn into necklaces, Rocky's diamond can contain the power of water and Bullwinkle's diamond can contain the power of fire so they and Toulee are the only three whose can save the animals and stop Ivanoz Oddiful so they can start their first quest to look for the book of forest laws. When Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee star their quest, they said that Toulee has got the first diamond to locate a troll library (which it's where the book of forest laws is) and it's the clues to how to break the curse. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee found their way to the troll Library and asks the small troll named Stounly who tolds them where is the Book of Forest Laws and it's on the shelf somewhere so they all started to find it in one of the sections. They look at the Book of Forest Laws and took it out and looked at any pages and they found the way to break the curse and it's the three things that they are the Magic Fruit Blossom, the Magic Vegetable Dust and the Magic Rainbow Water and that's only three things they need. After Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee left the library, they started looking for the Magic Fruit Blossom in the woods, Rocky used his magic blue diamond necklace to use the power of water to find some fruit and it's suddenly happned the magic fruit blossom is finally appeared and now Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee have to find two more things to go, they go to the meadows and looking for the Magic Vegatable Dust. Meanwhile in Ivanoz Oddiful's castle, he have to see the three heroes in his crystal ball but his daughter, Irmaplotz Oddiful was very angry and she wants those necklace which Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee has on and Ivanoz smirks evilly and told Irmaplotz to send various creatures of evil to attack them. Back to Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee, they arrives in the forest's meadows and see the Magic Vegetable Dust on the garden but those men show up and try to harm Rocky and Bullwinkle but Toulee uses her Kung-ful skills and fight them and then she deafeats them, she use her magic diamond necklace to make the trees hits those guys and scare them off and then Toulee's diamond necklace used the power of earth to bring the Magic Vegetable Dust to her, Rocky and Bullwinkle and they one thing to go, it's to find the Magic Rainbow Water and they go to find it in the other place. Meanwhile, Ivanoz and Irmaplotz's guards looking for the magic diamonds but they were failled to get them, so they must find away to get rid of moose, squirrel and kangaroo but how, they return to Castlle Oddiful and tell Ivanoz and Irmaplotz about the plan to get rid of them. They look into a crystal ball and found Friedrich McDennis who's still using a revenge plot on Toulee and also Boris and Natasha whose trying to figure out how to get rid of Rocky and Bullwinkle so Ivanoz sends his guards to bring Boris, Natasha and Friedrich to his lare immediately. Back to Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee, they're heading to the forest's watterfall to look for the Magic Rainbow Water as they seen it iside the rocks so it was very hard to find so Bullwinkle uses his magic diamond necklace to use the power of fire to melt the rocks and then he take it and they all found what they've looking for so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee returned to a small fairy immediately. When they returns to the realm see the small fairy, they told her that they found the three magic ingredients to break the spell, together they can put them all together and then the three magic mix up and turn into a magic potion-like antidote and they are all ready to break the spell. When Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee made their way to Ivanoz's lare, they came so see him, Irmaplotz, Boris, Natasha and Freidrich whose heard that their victims are going to save the animals from being cursed by Ivanoz and theey bretrayed him and Irmaplotz for turning them into plants like trees, herbs and flowers and then Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee begin to fight with Boris, Natasha and Friedrich. After that the heroes have defeats the villains with their magic necklaces, they used the diamond powers of Earth, Fire and Water destroy Ivanoz and they did. After Ivanoz is vanished and defeated, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee drops the antidote-potion on all planted animals and turns them back from plants forms to normal form, they grabs Irmaplotz who is now orphan and take her to jail. Then a small fairy came and thank Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee for saving the animals from the Oddiful's evil spell an curse because they save the Rainforest. Then Crusader and Rags came with Blaineley, Mia and Furry and they finds Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee in the Rainforest, they take them to the present day and tells to Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Nell about their adventures and so they set back to Frostbite Falls and they lived happily ever after! Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:MoonScoop Group